parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgli In Wonderland
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Alice's Sister - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Dinah - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *The White Rabbit - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Mushu (Mulan) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Larry & Bob (VeggieTales) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bill the Lizard - Iago (Aladdin) *The Rose - Mulan *The Flowers - Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Butterfly - Dim (A Bug's Life) *The Bird in the Tree - Tinkerbell *The Cheshire Cat - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *The Mad Hatter - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *The March Hare - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *The Dormouse - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Card Painters - Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *The King of Hearts - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Movie/TV Shows *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Winnie the Pooh *Mulan *The Cat in the Hat *VeggieTales *A Bug's Life *Aladdin *Sailor Moon Series *Horton Hears A Who *The Lion King *The Lion King *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Pokemon Scene *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 2 - Mowgli Gets Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of Piglet/"I'm Late!" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 4 - Mowgli Meets Shan-Yu/A Bottle on the Table *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Mowgli/"The Caucus Race" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 6 - Mowgli Meets Jimmy Gourd & Jerry Gourd/"How D'Ye Do & Shake No Hands?" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 9 - Jafar with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 10 - Mowgli Meets the Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 11 - Mowgli Meets Kaa/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Mowgli *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 13 - Mowgli Meets the Cheshire Lion/"Twas Brilling" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Piglet Arrives Again) *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 16 - Mowgli Saw the Tulgey Wood *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 17 - Mowgli Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Cruella De Vil the Queen of Hearts *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Lion Appears Yet Again *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 20 - Mowgli's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 21 - Mowgli's Flight/Final Battle *Mowgli In Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Mowgli Style